<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2003 Tmnt Mating Season by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111170">2003 Tmnt Mating Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:39:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 2003 Tmnt mating season rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LeoxWill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walker was walking around the sewers, exploring in the tunnel hearing something about giant turtles. It sounded crazy but it came from April who she overheard talking to one of her friends who didn’t believe her. The brown haired girl sighed as she waved her flashlight about seeing nothing but emptiness while hearing some water dripping from the ceiling. “This is..depressing. That April chick is crazy”. She mumbled as she walked down the tunnel knowing she might be lost. She had a map that she didn’t use yet. </p><p>Leo was in the lair sitting at the kitchen table while eating a slice of pizza watching Mikey and Donnie fighting which was oddly satisfying. He watched the young turtle let out a terrified shriek as the purple masked turtle slapped him in the back of his head earning a glare in response. He couldn’t help but snicker and laugh seeing how much amusement came from the two fighting and here he thought Raph and Mikey were the funniest to watch. “Calm down guys. That’s enough”. Leo said as he finished eating his pizza as the two brothers growled at each other before walking off in separate directions. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will was in the sewers and she was walking back to her home in the sewers since she lived alone. She just recently got back from stealing some food since she needed to live and to survive. She heard about monsters or some kinds of creatures living in the sewers as well and she was terrified.</p><p>Raph growled as he watched his brothers and he was the weakest whenever it came to mating season. He had strong hard urges and he was constantly horny during this period in his life. He needed release badly as he left the lair and see if he could find any girl in the sewers but that would be highly unlikely.</p><p>Walker sighed as she stopped and kneeled down going through her bag and pulled out a map. “Okay..”. She mumbled using her flashlight as a source of light to help her see the directions and to see where she was located. She found where she was inside the confusing maze of tunnels and found a direction that would lead to the surface. </p><p>Leo looked over at his brother noticing how he was starting to act different. He knew all to well what was happening and it was already starting to affect him. “Shit..”. He mumbled as he watched Raph leave the lair which made him confused until he got an idea that was getting some ‘privacy’ but the turtle was getting his mating urges. The leader sighed as he walked towards the lair exit and looked down the way Raph had left in. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will was going still in the long ways and mazes of the sewer tunnels as she was almost on her way home. Her ring that was on her left index finger would have to always be on her finger always at all times because it would help to seal the two demons that are sealed inside her.</p><p>Raph was using his ninja speed and stealth easily going through the long ways and mazes of the sewer tunnels and he practically knew every single way through the sewers as he suddenly what filled his nostrils was the scent of a female. Curious he followed after it and found walker as he watched her from behind a pillar.</p><p>Walker sighed as she placed the map back into her book bag that she carried with her. She placed the straps on her shoulders before she turned around walking in the direction from where she came from having good memory. The flashlight battery was going out causing her to smack the object in her hands hoping that it would stay on cause she needed something to see through the dark. </p><p>Leo pokes his nose in the air as he his rather good sense of smell was catching on. His eyes squinting before darting in the direction from where the scent was coming from, he walked down the tunnel not worrying about tripping over anything as the turtle knew all to well what was down in the sewers. He continued to walk before hitting a corner and peeked around spotting someone trailing down the tunnel. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will then suddenly sensed Leo’s presence. She didn’t know what Leo was but she darted off and started to run back home to her home in the sewers picking her feet up even faster as she was panting and was breathless.</p><p>Raph quickly and quietly grabbed her as he picked her up after grabbing her and he brought her back to his bedroom in the lair in the sewers and he locked his door and gently threw her on his bed.</p><p>Walker let out a scream as she was picked up and snatched away, though everything happened so quickly she couldn’t do anything before she was thrown on a bed. She looked up seeing Raph as she backed up leaning against the wall with her chest rising and falling. “Where am I!? Who the hell are you!?”. She said with wide eyes. </p><p>Leo watched as she took off running figuring out that she must of sensed his presence. The turtle ended up following after her which didn’t take too long before he caught up to the girl. He tackled her down and grabbed her arms holding them above her head staring down at the girl. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will was terrified as she was about to scream and she began to struggle as tears stung her eyes and she cried. She tried making him get off of her.</p><p>"The names Raph baby cakes and you are in my bedroom in my home. You are gonna be my mate sweetheart," Raph purred and said huskily to her as he smashed his lips onto hers kissing her passionately.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Walker was terrified trying to take in what was saying before he kissed her lips making her tense up and back away from the action. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away pressing her leg against his plastron. “What! Umm no! Gross!”. She exclaimed slightly gagging at the thought. </p><p>Leo groaned as he watched her struggling against her will but he was much stronger than her of course. “Calm down will you?”. He said before he used one arm to hold down both of her wrists above her head while his other hand started massaging her sides. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Sorry was out I’m back now <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Okie!<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will continued to cry but not before arching her back and her body shuddered in delight and in pure bliss as she also let out a moan against her will. A long and languid one.</p><p>Raph was kinda hurt by that. Did she mean he was gross or the thought of kissing him was gross? Either way he didn’t hesitate as he growled and tied her wrists to his bed above her head as he nipped her neck.</p><p>Walker yelped as her wrists were tied to the bed post making her whine and shiver looking up at the mutant turtle. She shivered feeling him nip at her neck and even though it was weird her body was enjoying what he was doing. She groaned tilting her head back giving him more access. </p><p>Leo smirked and chuckled hearing her moan against him from his movements. The mutant turtle then grabbed her shirt and ripped it above her head and tossed it to the side. He grinned seeing her breasts giving him the opportunity to grab one of them and squeeze the left breast. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>“Ahh please! Ungh! Ugh! Fuck I can’t take it! Why am I getting so aroused from a mutant turtle who’s clearly a ninja like me?” Will mewled out as she widened her eyes staring at the sewer ceiling.</p><p>Raph nibbled and used his teeth everywhere on her neck to make his mark and to claim her as his own. His mate and no one else’s. He growled as he groped and kneaded her breasts through her shirt.</p><p>Walker groaned letting out soft moans becoming defeated while putting on the rope bound around her wrists. She closed her legs together feeling her womenhood becoming wet and this was her first time and all but she had played with herself before. The girl whines shaking her head as her hair fell over her face pulling against the rope again. </p><p>Leo perked up looking down at the girl hearing what she said about being aroused by his actions which made him smirk and chuckle. “Your a ninja too? I’m surprised you didn’t try and fight me then. Though you would of lost anyways”. He snickered as he leaned down attacking her neck with love bites sending a message. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Watch yourself turtle. I am more powerful than you realize. Much more than you I know for a fact. Underestimating me will be your downfall. I CHOSE not to fight because if I do not have to I will not. I hate fighting," Will said now glaring daggers into his white pupiless eyes dead serious.</p><p>Raph was getting so turned on so horny and so aroused as he dry humped her pelvis and he grinded his hips into hers as he took her clothes off and suckled and attacked a nipple while tweaking the other one.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Walkers eyes widen as she tossed her head back groaning softly from his movements. She looked at him watching her clothes being ripped off her body before he attacked and sucked on her nipples. She squirmed around in his grasp pulling and yanking against the rope around her wrists. </p><p>Leo looked at her tilting his head to the side before he smirked like the devil ignoring her remark. "Yeah sure. Whatever you say~". He said as he pulled on her nipples licking his lips feeling his body becoming hot as his animal instincts were kicking in. He hummed in delight feeling how soft her skin was as he wanted more of her body. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Ahh please stop! Don't! I do not want this! I already have a boyfriend see?" Will whimpered out showing him her ring that must never ever come off.</p><p>Raph was hardening that perky rosy bud swirling his tongue around her areola as he slipped a finger inside her thrusting it in and out meticulously. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Walker jolted up and let out a sharp moan as her body tensed. “Fuck!”. She cursed feeling her body enjoying this even though it was being done by a mutant turtle. She bucked her hips as her legs shivered and twitched. </p><p>Leo looked at the ring on her finger and rolled his eyes being completely hardheaded. “Mhm. Oh yeah? Where’s he now? He should of been with you then shouldn’t of he? You know people don’t always keep their promise when they give you a ring”. He snickered as he grabbed her breast and started sucking on the nipple swirling his tongue around feeling it become hard.</p><p>Will didn’t answer him. Instead she just ignored him and moaned and mewled at what he was doing to her.<br/>“Um are we seriously gonna do this right here in the sewer tunnels?”</p><p>Raph took that nipple into his mouth with a pop and then switched nipples and once he made that one harden too he inserted a second finger into her now scissoring her insides.</p><p>Walker moaned as she bucked her hips but she yelped and whined feeling her walls being stretched while being a virgin. “S-shit! That hurts!”. She groaned as her walls tightened around his fingers while her lower region was in surrounded by pain and pleasure. </p><p>Leo stopped and leaned back tilting his head. He looked around and sighed before he grabbed her arm and forced her body over his shoulder. “Fine. You insisted me. We’ll continue this back in my room”. He smirked as he made his way back to the lair and into his room where he closed and locked the door before throwing her on his bed. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will at this point was half naked her ripped top and jacket back in the sewer tunnels as she gazed up deeply into his pupiless eyes. She was slightly scared.<br/>“D-do I have to be your mate? Wh-why me?” </p><p>Raph rubbed and stroked her labia plaguing with the inside and outside of her clitoris as he then pulled them out and sprung out his shaft and penetrated her and her walls.</p><p>Walker moaned as she arched her back feeling her body tingling from the pleasuring. She looked up then down seeing his member as her eyes widen at the size which made her feel uncomfortable before she yelped feeling her womenhood being penetrated. </p><p>Leo licked his lips as he pushed her forcefully down while hovering on top of her form. “Well, I’m in heat and your the only other female that was around and my instincts were kicking in”. He replied to her question before he started removing her other clothing. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>“B-but I’m a Virgin! It’s gonna hurt and I was saving myself and I wanna do it with someone that loves me and I love them!” Will cried out as tears stung her eyes and she tried to get him off of her.</p><p>Raph waited until she adjusted to his length and to his sheer size as he whispered sweet nothings into hers ears after leaning down and he licked and suckled and bit on her earlobe.</p><p>Walker whined as she tugged and pulled against the rope as her walls were tightening in pain. “F-fuck! Your huge!”. She hissed as she lifted up one of her legs and placed it down on his shoulders while the other was parted. </p><p>Leo growled as he ignored her comment. “You’ll be fine. I’m sure your little ‘boyfriend’ is taking someone’s virginity”. He rolled his eyes before he grabbed hold of her hips as his member unsheathes itself as it poked against her womenhood. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will’s eyes were red from crying and in lustful mode for him right now as she panted and her cheeks were tinted pink.<br/>“Please! If you’re gonna fuck me then do it already! I want you!” She admitted.</p><p>Raph started to move his hips deep into her pelvis as he growled and groaned thrusting rougher faster harder and even deeper into her as he bit her neck marking her as his mate.</p><p>Walker yelped and groaned tossing her head back feeling him starting to thrust into her. “F-fuck! Shit!”. She grunted out as her body rocked against his while her walls tightened around his member. Her breasts were not huge but not small either as they bounced with every thrust he did. </p><p>Leo looked up at her and smirked before he grabbed his member lightly massaging her womenhood before he pushed his length inside of her. The turtle growled from the tightness around his member as he gripped the bed sheets while pushing his entire self inside of her before he stopped. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will started to sob and cry out in pain as it overloaded the pain and pleasure all over and into her body as she whimpered and squeaked out.<br/>“After this you will never have sex with me ever again. I’m the disaster the could spell the end of the world someday. Trust you don’t want a cursed evil person like me to be your mate.”</p><p>Raph was content and so turned on from just doing what he was doing into her and he rammed and pounded the living daylights out of her as he also knew that she was now his and he would forever have her. He grunted as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he stroked her cheeks and kissed her deeply again now french kissing her.</p><p>Walker clenched her teeth as she started screaming out in pure pleasure as her eyes closed tightly. “Ahh! Fuck! “. She cursed yanking on the rope that was slightly cutting into her skin which made her groan in pain. “Could you untie me? It’s unnecessary!”. She growled as her legs trembled feeling her juices flowing out of her though that was something she wasn’t worried about. </p><p>Leo looked at her and chuckled before he leaned down kissing her passionately as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. “Mhm. Just enjoy this while you can. I’m sure this would be the last time you’ll feel this good.~”. He said as he started to slowly move his hips after feeling her loosening up. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>“Please! Fine! If you want me forever then I am yours! If you want me as your mate for life I will be that then!” Will mumbled and moaned out a sigh against his lips as she hesitantly kissed him back arching her back.</p><p>Raph grinded his hips into hers and caused a friction slapping sound to start up as his hands were everywhere on her warm soft smooth silky skin caressing and touching practically everywhere he could reach.</p><p>Walker moaned as she closed her eyes feeling the knot building up within her lower region started to get bigger and bigger causing her to squirm beneath him. “Oh shit! “. She cursed arching her back and bucking her hips as the knot busted as she orgasmed hard on his member. </p><p>Leo couldn’t help but smirk against her hearing the words that came from her. “It’s about time you said something that I like~”. He replied before he leaned up grabbing her hips and started to repeatedly slam his member into her. The tip already pressing up against her womb which made the turtle shiver and shake feeling pleasure all over. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>“Will you ever love me?” Will asked him scratching her nails down his shoulders as she shuddered a d her body shivered too as well. She grinded up into his hips mewling.</p><p>Raph felt himself reaching his end as he finally hit his peak and he cursed before spilling hot sticky seeds into her womb as he bit and suckled on her lips and climaxed draining it inside her.</p><p>Walker yelped again as she screamed out feeling him release inside of her. She groaned as she twitched feeling her body trying to calm down from her own high. She leaned her head back against the pillow as she slightly fell limp breathing rather heavily while calming down. </p><p>Leo groaned as he blinked his white eyes looking up at the girl tilting his head at the question. “Of course I will. Once you become my mate I’ll will never stop loving you. But you’ll have to eventually break up with your boyfriend”. He growled as he grabbed hold of the bed sheets as his member twitched inside of her. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will sighed in pleasant bliss and nodded as she pretty soon reached her orgasm and her high and orgasmed heavily all over his sick inside her after her insides clenched and hugged his shaft.</p><p>Raph untied her wrists and he slipped out of her panting as he collapsed down right next to her wrapping his arms around her breathing in her scent as it filled his nose and he churred happily and lovingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walker eventually calmed down and relaxed rubbing her now untied wrists which had rope burn at this point. She sighed sitting up, “Shit..if you were going to release inside me then I would of let you done it in my ass.” She growled huffing. </p><p>Leo groaned feeling her climax around him sending the turtle over the edge as he gripped her hips tightly before spilling his hot seed into her womb filling her up. He rode out his high before he pulled out and fell down beside her breathing heavily from their love making. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Can we rp some more tomorrow?<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Sure!<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok thanks have a good night <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>You on? Wanna rp some more tonight?<br/>Today at 10:18 am<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will panted like a dog at this point and sweat beaded down her brow as she laid down and turned her head to gaze at him blushing beet red.</p><p>Raph said no because he wanted to get her pregnant someday with his children and also said that she was now his mate. He nuzzled her neck wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>Will panted sweat beading down her brow as she panted like a dog laying down on her mate now turning to gaze at her mate stroking his cheek smiling.</p><p>Leatherhead found Walker in the sewers and tied her up and brought her back to his lair laying her down gently on his bed stroking her cheek wanting her as his mate.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo smiled looking up at his new found love and mate as his cheeks burned a bright pink. “Hm. Looks like your mine. Who would of known I would of found you in my heat cycle”. He smirked with an amusing chuckle as he ran his hand through her hair softly stroking her head. </p><p>Walker fluttered her eyes open before she found herself tied up to a bed as it looked. She yanked on the chains around her wrist letting out a struggling groan before she looked up seeing a rather giant mutant gator who was stroking her cheek. Her eyes widen as her heart was beating out of her chest rapidly. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will blushed her whole face beet red as she nuzzled and leaned into his touch snuggling her naked body up against him for warmth.</p><p>Leatherhead then kissed her with his very long snout being careful with his large sharp teeth not to hurt her at all as he kissed her rough and hard the best he could.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Walkers eyes widen from the action as she growled not responding as she pursed her lips together. She yanked on the chains definitely not wanting to give in to the gator though she didn’t want to be killed. She turned her head away as she balled up her fists growling lightly. </p><p>Leo chuckled before he flipped them both over so he was laying on top of her. He smirked as he leaned down attacking her neck with even more love bites as a sign that she belonged to him and no one else hoping that she would break up with her previous lover for him. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Ahh please! I lied ok? I am sorry I lied to you. I never had a boyfriend! I just I never thought anyone would want me!" Will moaned out sighing sadly as she cried.</p><p>Leatherhead told her to calm down as he said he was not ever gonna hurt her. He just wanted her as his mate. Not as his meal or food. He slipped his large tongue into her mouth french kissing her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Walker whined as her wolf ears flattened against her head while her tail was curled up between her legs being afraid. When he shot his tongue into her mouth she immediately gave in opening up her own mouth as her tongue touched his. </p><p>Leo pulled back and looked down at her, though his smirk disappeared when she looked upset from her own words. “Oh love..why would you think that? You didn’t have to lie to me about not having a boyfriend. I still love you, I want to get to know you more”. The blue masked mutant smiled gently. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"R-really? Even if someday I might destroy the world?" Will said sadly now turning her head to look away from him gloomy.</p><p>Leatherhead rubbed and caressed and stroked her body all over gently with his clawed hands as he kissed her passionately wrapping his tongue around hers.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Walker sighed as she looked up at the mutant gator allowing him to do as he pleased. She softly moaned feeling him caress her body making her shiver and sigh quietly. Her tail was still in between her legs this being her very first time mating with someone. She didn’t want to be straight forward just yet. </p><p>Leo looked at her blinking his white eyes. “Umm..Wait what? Destroy the world? Why would want to do that? I-I mean you would be putting everyone in danger”. He frowned looking into her eyes. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>“It wouldn’t be of my choice! If my rings ever comes off the two creatures that are inside me would take over my body and destroy the planet! I love this world! It’s not my fault!” Will said sobbing.</p><p>Leatherhead entwined and danced his tongue along hers for dominance as he also groped and kneaded her breasts through her shirt and her bra ripping her clothes off till she was completely naked.</p><p>Walker softly moaned before feeling her clothes being ripped off until she was completely naked. She had medium sized breasts not being huge but not too small at the same time. She felt their tongues interwhine with each other while her legs trembled. </p><p>Leo frowned as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a loving hug. “Don’t be sorry love. I get it and I understand what you mean now. I’m sure Donnie could help with that problem, he is my genius and smart brother afterall”. He smiled. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>“Well the good thing is is that my ring is stuck literally to my finger and not even I can take it off. The only way would be through magic. It’s fine. I will be fine as long as they don’t find me and capture me. That’s why I’ve been living and hiding in the sewers.”</p><p>Leatherhead came out on top growling and purring lustfully and lovingly as he now used his teeth and his mouth to gently kiss nip and nibble on her neck marking her as his one and only mate for life.</p><p>Walker moaned softly as her ears perked up from the affection making her legs quiver from his action. “What’s..your name?”. She asked tugging on the chains around her wrists which were starting to hurt from being against her fur. “I’m..uhh..walker”. She said introducing herself. </p><p>Leo tilted his head as he looked down at her slightly curious but confused. “Who’s they? And your meaning to tell me there coming after you because of that ring that’s unable to come off around your finger?”. The turtle asked as he looked down at the ring that was permanently attached to her finger. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Cool!</p><p>“They is the evil organization that had an occult and that my parents were apart of and when I was just a newborn baby they sealed within me two demons that when the time was right would take over and destroy the world. The foot clan,” Will said deathly afraid as she began to quiver and shake violently.</p><p>“I’m Leatherhead walker my love,” Leatherhead growled to her as pretty soon he unchained her wrists and he suckled on a nipple of hers while pinching and squeezing the other one and he grinded and dry humped against her pelvis and her hips.</p><p>Walker bit her lip as her ears flattened against her head again before she releases multiple soft moans bucking her hips while arching her back. Her nipples growing hard against his touch and actions as her wrists were released as she gently grasped his shoulders. </p><p>Leo frowned seeing her shiver and shake, he grabbed her body and placed her in his lap hugging her form close to his plastron keeping her warm and safe. “Don’t worry my love. I will protect you and your ring no matter what..”. He whispered before kissing her roughly but passionately. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will just started to moan and mewl against his hot and sexy lips and let him dominate her again while she grinded herself against his crotch and pelvis. She loved him so much as she gripped his shoulders.</p><p>Leatherhead made the areola harden and the perky bud to harden and pop from his ministrations as he switched nipples and began to now attack the other defenseless rosebud as he grinded against her again.</p><p>Walker gasped and moaned as she bucked her hips into his feeling her womenhood growing wet and started to swell up in need of attention. Her tail moved out of the way wagging happily already loving and enjoying the attention. </p><p>Leo groaned as he grasped her hips moving his own grinding back feeling his member hardening against from her actions. He dominated her as his tongue wrapped around hers claiming the unknown territory as his. His tail started wagging happily as his length twitched ready to go another round. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will moaned and whimpered into his mouth again as she french kissed him back just as passionately and without breaking the kiss started to straddle him and shoved his dick into her pussy not once breaking lip contact as she rode him.</p><p>Leatherhead took out his eager hard awaiting length and penetrated her opening breaking her hymen as he grunted from how tight she was and he entered her deeper burying himself and getting lost in all this pure bliss he was feeling.</p><p>Walker cried out in pain as her ears flattened against her head from the extreme amount of pain going through her body. “Y-you couldn’t have done something before entering?”. She said as she blood run down her inner thigh dripping on the bed. “I was barely..ready”. She looked away. </p><p>Leo moaned out before releasing a low and satisfying growl from his dick being shoved back into her wet womenhood. “F-fuck!”. He cursed as he started thrusting his hips upwards feeling her walls tightening around his length. “You so good~!”. He complimented. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>“Thanks and by the wall sexy my names Will! What’s your name and also? I am your naughty dirty slut ok?” Will moaned out as she bounced up and down on him and rubbed his plastron.</p><p>Leatherhead mumbled a sorry as he stopped and waited still inside her and he waited for her to adjust to his size and to his length. His girth was long and thick after all.</p><p>Walker sighed as she looked up at him feeling him stop which made her feel a little more confident and better. “Thanks..”. She said as she stared into his eyes while her body adjusted to his size. She bucked her hips and bit her lip, “Alright..you can move now..”. She whispered as her tail wagged again. </p><p>Leo smirked as he looked up at her watching her every movements. “Nice to meet you too gorgeous. The names Leo, I’m pretty much the leader of my brothers around here”. He chuckled as he let go of her hips grabbing hold of her breasts giving them a gentle squeeze and tug. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will nodded and began what she never did in their first round of making love scream out his name very loudly as she straddled and thrusted into and against him arched her back grinding into him. She blushed at what he called her and moaned.</p><p>Leatherhead nodded as he started to move his hips into hers thrusting slamming into her harder rougher deeper and faster as he buried himself all the way into her growling out in ecstasy. He rubbed her hips up and down.</p><p>Walker screamed out in pure pleasure as she arched her back and bucked her hips forward feeling a bulge each time he thrusted into her. Her tail continuously wagging while her ears staying perked up against her head. She bit her lip as she moaned out his name. </p><p>Leo groaned as he leaned forward taking her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around before he gently bit down on the sensitive bud with his teeth while he caresses and toys with the other giving it the same treatment. He started thrusted into her rather quickly. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>“Ahh Leo please! God I can’t take it! You are the most sexy and hot guy I’ve ever known and seen! Fuck! Damn you’re turning me on again! I love you so much!” Will dirty talked him as she whimpered out.</p><p>Leatherhead then humped and pounded the living daylights out of her as he kissed her cheek and bit one of her wolf ears sucking on it as he knew she was the one for him. He was deeply in love with her already.</p><p>Walker whined as she then turned on her side lifting up one of her legs. She moaned feeling him bite one of her ears which made her body shake and tremble beneath him. She grabbed hold of the bed sheets while her tail wagged profusely, she closed her eyes humming as his member pounded into her womenhood. </p><p>Leo blushed and smirked hearing her dirty talk to him which turned on the mutant turtle even more so. “Fuck yes! The way you talk to me turns me on even more!”. He said as he stopped sucking on her breast and tackled her down on the bed lifting up one of her legs before pounding his dick into her like the animal he was. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will screamed out his name over and over again as she scratched and raked her nails down his shoulders as she also arched her back her body shivered in delight as she was climaxed her hot liquids all around his dick.</p><p>Leatherhead pounded right into her core her g spot as he rammed away at it and he hit it one last final time before exploding and overloading his seeds into her womb and he came down from his high as he panted and was breathless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walker screamed out in pleasure as her body twitched feeling her womb being completely filled to the brim while some it started leaking from her womenhood. She whined squirming as she climaxed not too long from him as her liquids released around his member. </p><p>Leo growled as he felt her orgasm sending the turtle over the edge, pounding into her G-spot several harsh times before he gave one last final thrust releasing his seed again into her womb filling her up. He rode out his high breathing heavily though he kept his member inside of her. </p><p>(I’m sorry if I’m sounding rude. I’m not trying to be but do you think you could add periods after some sentences. It’s to only to help me ^^) <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Um I am adding periods after sentences. I always do. I think you mean commas not periods <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Sorry about that <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>So what am I supposed to do then when I am adding periods after sentences? They’re just really long sentences that’s all <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>I'm just used to people doing it. I dont mean to come off as being rude. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>I know I get that but what am I supposed to do? There’s nothing I can do to change it since it doesn’t need to be changed <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>I guess do nothing then XD dont worry about it <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will was so turned on right now. She moaned and mewled like a cat as she felt him still inside her. She panted and was breathless by and at this point. She didn’t know what was gonna happen next.</p><p>Leatherhead once he was done filling her up to the brim he pulled out of her and he wrapped his arms around her after laying down.<br/>He nuzzled her neck very affectionately and even breathed in her intoxicating scent.</p><p>Walker sighed as she was calming down from her own high which didnt take her long. She smiled and blushed from the gator being rather affectionate and she couldn't resist the affection being a canine. Her tail still wagging as she turned around and curled under his neck. </p><p>Leo sighed softly after filling the girl up with his seed he pulled out and laid down. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer resting his face in the crook of her neck cooing quietly as he was more than satisfied than he thought. The turtle yawned as he closed his eyes growing tired from their love making.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>